1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to databases, and more specifically, to distributed databases and methods for their operation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The emergence and popularity of in-memory NoSQL databases (often interpreted as “not only SQL” where SQL refers to structured query language) can be attributed to the flexible data model and the huge performance gain they provide as compared with a traditional relational database management system (RDBMS). In particular, NoSQL databases adopt flexible, schema-less data models which eases application usage and fits well to the need of many applications. In addition, by relaxing the stringent ACID (Atomicity, Consistency, Isolation, Durability) properties required by traditional RDBMS, NoSQL databases in general have less sophisticated design architecture which yields much greater performance as the database (DB) scales out. As a result, open-source and proprietary NoSQL data stores such as Memcached, Redis, Voldemort, MongoDB and Couchbase have gained huge grounds in terms of market adoption in recent years.